


Don't Go Gently

by xoxmeh



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Eggplant Emoji, F/M, Food, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Penis jokes, Silly Boys, emojis, older Ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxmeh/pseuds/xoxmeh
Summary: "My dude," a second later and he could practically feel Poe rolling around with laughter. He sent the eggplant emoji back to him, then. "This is a dick. You invited Rey for some DICK."In which, Ben doesn't quite understand emojis.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 17
Kudos: 320





	Don't Go Gently

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a twitter prompt! I had a lot of fun.  
> I' my own beta so please be forgiving.

His brow furrows the second he opens the door, mouth opening but no words coming out.

It’s the middle of winter but he can make out most of her chest under the thigh length coat that she always wears. He tries his best not to look; in fact, he forces his eyes to remain on her face as she waltzes past him and into his apartment, throwing her purse down on the couch like she always does.

“So,” she says, turning to face him without removing her coat, crossing her hands behind her back and staring at the floor.

“So?” He asked after a moment, still staring at her until he snaps out of it and makes his way to the attached kitchen, peeking into the oven to realize that, yes, the eggplant is done cooking. If he leaves it in any longer, it’ll probably burn.

He hurries to put on his over mitts, fully opening the oven so that a burst of heat meets his face. He closes his eyes for a second against it, returning then to the pyrex that sat baking in the 365 degree heat.

As he pulls it out, he glances over at Rey who is looking anywhere but at what he’s doing. She’d come for dinner before, she’d usually sat on the opposite side of the island and chatted with him as he put on the final touches. Now, she’s switching between feet and slowly spinning herself 90 degrees into the living room, taking a few steps forward and making a show of looking at the few pictures that he has in his living room. The pictures that she’s surely seen a hundred times before.

“Do you want anything to drink?” He asked as he places the dish on top of the stove, removing his oven mitts and reaching for two plates in the cabinet above his head. He glanced over at her out of the corner of his eye, and she was shaking her head, playing with the top button of her jacket.

He produced the plates and a serving spatula a second later, taking a minute to let all of the cheese set. She’d been over his apartment so many times for dinner. Why was she acting this way? Biting her lip and facing away from him, hugging her coat tightly around her.

“Can I take that?” He motioned to the offending garment, meeting her eyes for the second time of the night. Her cheeks flushed and she nodded reluctantly, turning away from him as he heard the zipper make its way down. She pushed it down her shoulders and he caught it, taking in the sight of her bare shoulders in this… skimpy dress that she was wearing.

There wasn’t another word to describe what she was wearing. Skimpy and _tight,_ and when she turned around, he had to bite his tongue as his cheeks flushed. Because the front of her dress had a deep V-cute that stretched down to her waist, just below her belly button. It was surely a cotton and polyester mix, clinging to every curve of her body and showing off the little bit of cleavage that she had to offer.

Before he could embarrass himself, he turned away from her, coat in hand. He didn’t have anywhere to hang it besides the rack next to the door. He didn’t have to reach up as he placed it there, hanging by the hood. He finally brought himself to turn around and she was staring at him with wide eyes, lips slightly parted with a slight hint of pink on her cheeks. He could feel a knot in his stomach form, not quite sure how to react or what to say.

So he didn’t say anything.

He returned to the kitchen while her hands remained clamped behind her back, feet slowly taking her in a circle as if appraising his apartment for the first time. He didn’t waste time in scooping a serving onto each of their plates, giving her a bigger helping than his own as he knew her to constantly be hungry. He placed both plates on the island, quickly retrieving two forks from his cutlery drawer before returning to her.

And his eyes couldn’ help but travel down the length of her as she looked anywhere but at him. He could see the swell of her breasts, pinched in the elastic dress and pushed together, making them seem bigger than he knew they were.

She blinked down at the plate that he presented, lips parting in a silent question for the second time that night. She took a look at the plate, then back at him, then back down at the plate before sitting silently at the island.

She was completely silent as he took his first bite onto his fork, blowing on it lightly before popping it into his mouth. She didn’t follow suit, instead watching him closely with wide eyes. He only took one more bite before he cracked, reaching for a napkin to wipe his mouth.

“Excuse me,” he finally spoke, standing straight and clearing his throat. “I have to use the bathroom.”

She nodded at the excuse, eyes barely following as he made his way down the hallway and closed the door behind himself, pulling his phone out of his pocket a second later.

What had he done wrong?

Poe had taught him how to take screenshots and that’s what he did: took a few of their recent conversations and sent them to Poe, praying that he was near his phone to answer.

He bit his lip while he waited and was thankful that he only made him wait a moment before his reply came through.

 _Dude,_ it read, nothing else.

 **What?** he immediately replied, again scrolling over to his and Rey’s chat thread to analyze what could have happened.

Finally, Poe replied. 

_I know you’re an old man with this stuff_ the text ended. Another minute later a second came through.

_But do you have any idea that certain emojis have connotations??_

Ben furrowed his brows again at that, glancing back at the other chat and trying to understand what could have gone wrong between a smiley face and vegetable?

 **What do you mean?** he couldn’t help but ask, feeling the oldest he ever had.

 _My dude,_ a second later and he could practically feel Poe rolling around with laughter. He sent the eggplant emoji back to him, then. _This is a dick. You invited Rey for some DICK._

Ben could barely believe him. It was the stupidest thing he’d ever heard. But now, thinking of Rey, younger and socially aware, she would definitely know what something like that meant. While he had no idea.

Poe sent a tongue emoji the next second, followed by multiple (what seemed like) droplets of water. And Ben was clueless. This didn’t make sense to him. He was so new to this shit, so un-hip that he couldn’t follow it all. But Poe had to know what he was talking about. He saw younger women regularly, had his phone in his hand every time that Ben saw him. Besides, they were friends, why would he lie to him?

But it didn’t make sense that she would see it that way. Sure, he had been pining after her for years but there was no way she felt the same way. There was no way that… this girl that he respected so much… would show up at his apartment wearing _that_ while thinking that he was offering her dick.

Right?

He took a deep breath and squared his shoulders before he opened the bathroom door and walked back down the short hallway, seeing her seated where he’d left her picking at her eggplant. She was picking at it with a slight frown on her face, something that she quickly hid once she heard him walk into the room.

“Oh, Ben,” she finally said, placing her fork down and spinning her chair to face him. “This is delicious. But everything you make is delicious, so…”

Conversation died for a minute as he returned to his plate, picking up his fork to stab a bite and bring it to his mouth. Rey wasn’t looking at him now, which he wouldn’t mind if she were eating her food. But she was silent, holding the fork in her hand while she stared down at her plate.

His eyes couldn’t help but travel down as she sat there, pouting and squishing herself and her breasts in on themselves, making her cleavage look so much bigger than he knew it was. She looked up a second later, their eyes finally meeting.

“Ben, I--” she stared at him for a second, apparently losing her nerve while her eyes traveled back to the table. But, sure enough, a moment later her eyes were shooting back up to his own with a newfound determination. “That text.” She finally spoke, cutting her sentence short as she crossed her arms over her chest.

And he knew. Poe had been right. She’d been expecting… something _else._ He’d never expected something like this for her. Sure, he’d always dreamed but Rey had always seemed like one of those girls way out of his league. Thinking about it, she’d never had a boyfriend. Poe had mentioned a few dates but purely for the cringe-worthiness of it, ensuring him that nothing had ever even ended in a kiss. Poe swore, “Rey has such high standards.”

“I-” he found himself stumbling for words, cheeks tinting a light pink. “I wanted to make dinner.”

Her shoulders sunk for a second before she gathered herself, turning back to her food and making a show of picking it up and scooping a bite into her mouth.

“It’s delicious,” she mumbled through a mouthful and he knew that she was acting now, playing a role to pretend that things weren’t weird.

“Rey,” he spoke, eyes barely able to keep themselves from glancing down. Now, he _knew._ She had worn that dress _for him._ And he had blown it. “You look beautiful.” And he meant it. He looked at her face, appreciating the work that she must have put into her makeup: dark eyeliner with a smoky eye and bright red lipstick.

It was her turn to blush now and she could barely force her eyes away once she’d managed to look at him.

“Thank you,” she mumbled as she closed her eyes and shoveled another bite into her mouth, cheeks the lightest shade of pink. But her demeanor seemed to change then and she took a deep breath, squaring her shoulders and turning in her bar stool to face him while looking down at the floor. “I guess I misunderstood,” she finally said after a minute of silence.

Ben swallowed as he looked at her, unsure how to continue.

“N-no,” he took a step toward her, hoping that she would tilt her head backwards to meet his eyes. “I… didn’t realize what I was saying.”

Her ears nearly perked up at the sentence, keeping her head low but sneaking a glance up at him.

“So… you didn’t mean it?” And she was finally looking up at him, eyes directly on his and full of so much hope. And how was he supposed to tell her no? Not that he ever would.

“I--” he paused, taking one more step toward her and her head _finally_ tilted back. “If you mean it, I mean it.” Their eyes met as he spoke, both of their cheeks flushing further. She gave the lightest of nods before she was launching herself at him, standing so quick that she nearly tripped on her feet as she wrapped her arms around his neck, lips immediately finding his own.

And it felt like the wind was knocked out of him. Rey, his _Rey,_ was kissing him. The woman that he had known for years, who he’d dreamed of being with and obsessed over behind all of their friends' backs, was kissing him.

And then he was kissing her back with force, one hand on her cheek while the other rested on her hip and pulled her backwards. She didn’t resist as he backed her toward the couch until her ass meant the back support, moaning when his lips managed to find her neck. It had barely been a minute and he was embarrassingly hard against her, erection surely poking at any part that their bodies made contact. But if she felt it, she didn’t mention it, instead choosing to push herself back into him, both of her hands going to the lowest button on his shirt and making quick work of it. She made her way up, moaning as each button came undone. 

“Rey,” he breathed, mouth barely leaving hers for a second. Three buttons were undone now, revealing a good deal of his chest to her touch.

“ _What?_ she hissed against his lips, taking a break from his shirt to travel downward, fingers catching at the button on his shorts. His hips bucked towards her once before he could control himself, Rey ignoring him as she made quick work of the fastening and unzipped them a second later, pushing them down his hips an inch. He wasn’t having it as he pressed closer, close enough that her hands were forced to rest at her sides. He took a step back a moment later, absolutely wrecked as he took in her appearance, lips swollen and dress hiked up, the shoulder of the elastic dress nearly dropping down her shoulder to reveal a single breast.

She moaned again as his hand made contact with the back of her thigh, completely palming it and pulling it around his waist. 

_This is happening,_ he was vaguely aware as he pulled back enough to kiss her neck, nipping at it a second later and loving the idea of making marks. Showing that she’s _his._

“Ben,” she finally gasped and Ben felt like his world was on fire as he kept nibbling, running his hand along her thigh and heaving her over the edge of the couch so that she was flat on the length of it. She huffed, annoyed that he’d pushed so far away but he was right there next to her a moment later, mouth locked onto hers as he sat her up straight, inching the fabric on her thighs higher and _higher._

“Ben,” she said again as she pressed back into him, arching her back so that there was space for her dress to rest above her waist. He wasted no time, pulling it up and revealing her panties, a black laced number that seemed to match the sliver of bra that he’d revealed. “Please,” she whispered, burying herself on the couch and reaching down to grab the waistband of her panties. She slid them down her legs quickly, watching as his face twisted, mouth falling open at the site of her spread and bare.

“Rey…” he breathed, taking a slow step closer to her and not knowing how to continue. He wanted to worship her body but she was so eager, too eager for him to do that. Her panties were off, revealing that bit of smooth skin with neatly trimmed hair just above and his hand slowly reached for her, hesitating before finally cupping the entirety of her mound. She moaned immediately, thrusting her hips up for more contact in more important places. But he ignored her, instead cherishing the way that her wetness felt on his palm and slowly grinding it down, the base of his wrist pushing into her clit while she gasped and bucked beneath him. “Stay still for me,” he breathed, finally taking a step back to get a good look at her cunt, taking in the site of her puffy, inflamed lips and swollen clit. He was painfully hard now, sinking to his knees not a moment later and closing his lips around her clit.

She nearly shrieked at the sudden sensation, thrashing upward and moaning a moment later, hands instantly moving to wrap in his hair. It was a gentle suck at first before he pulled away a bit, moving closer again to run his tongue from her entrance to the top of her slip. She moaned deeply, head tilted back, unable to look down at him. But he was determined, even if she was ignoring him. She tasted just how he’d imagined: _amazing._

“Ben--!” she gasped as he began his assault, pushing the flat of his tongue against her clit, moving it up and down while she moaned and tugged on his hair. “Just like that!” She gasped a moment later, working herself deeper into the couch. And of course, _of course,_ he obliged her. This had only ever been a dream: having Rey coming beneath his tongue. In his living room. He would take her to his bed at some point, he told himself, keeping up the actions of his tongue and bringing a hand up to lace behind her thigh, pulling it up and over his shoulder to allow more space. He added a finger a moment later, immediately sinking to the knuckle in her soaked channel, curling it just enough to feel the perfect spot.

She immediately cried out at the contact, glancing down at him as he worked, and her face was so flushed, she barely looked like herself, so undone. He wanted to keep going, to see her absolutely _wrecked_ under him and he couldn’t help but wonder how many had seen it before.

He added a second finger, thrusting them in and out before burying them deep and dragging them outward, looking for that spongy spot again. She immediately gasped once he’d touched it, more pressure on it now that he had two fingers on it. Her breathing was growing deep as he continued, lapping up every drop of arousal that she presented. It only took a matter of seconds before she was crying out for him, arching off of the couch and into his mouth, hands finding his hair and pulling tight.

He helped her ride it out, lapping slowly now instead of overwhelming her. He snuck a glance up at her then, not wanting to pull away until she was completely done coming. She was breathing deeply, her thighs no longer shaking and he decided to pull away, just enough to fully view her face. She looked so unlike herself: completely undone and at ease, as if she’d never had an orgasm before.

“Ben,” she finally spoke after forcing herself up, eyes half lidded as she looked into his. He didn’t say another word as he stood and bent over, gathering her into his arms and taking a step away from the couch. He led her down the hallway as he met her lips, Rey immediately opening and accepting his mouth. Their tongues clashed again before he could toss her down on the bed, immediately sitting her up so that he could grab the bottom hem of the tight dress and pull it up and over her head. She wasn’t wearing a bra underneath, he found. Her nipples pebbled in the cool air of the apartment, eyes scanning his face before he stood and removed the sweater over his head.

He could see the shock that struck across her face as she took him in. She’d never seen him before, as he’d never seen her. Their eyes met for a moment after she stared, allowing his hands to sneak down to the button on his pants as he undid them and kicked them off of his legs. The bulk of him was hard pressed against the fabric, stretching out the tight elastic that he’d always preferred. 

He crawled over her a moment later, mouth instantly latching onto her nipple as she shivered, arching her back into the contact. His hand made its way between her legs again, then, running through her slick to meet at the top near her clit, circling as she wiggled around the bed.

“Ben,” she said again, face flushed as she gripped his hair and pulled him up, lips meeting his as he adjusted his body over him. “Please, I need it,” she breathed, spreading her legs and allowing him space between them. He adjusted quickly, pushing his boxers the rest of the way down but not pausing to force them completely off. “ _Now,”_ she breathed, eyes pleadingly looking into his own.

He grunted as he reached into his nightstand drawer, fumbling for a foil packet and quickly opening it with his teeth. She watched him as she worked, rolling it down his length in a hurry and bracing both of his hands on either side of her head, hovering above her for one last bit of permission. She nodded at him, pushing herself closer, raising her hips to force his length through her folds.

He sucked in a breath as he watched and felt her, only taking an extra second to use a hand to guide himself to her entrance, looking into her wide, hazel eyes as he finally breached her. She cried out, arching off of the bed before he was even halfway in, meeting his eyes with a desperate glance. She wanted more, she wanted it all, he realized. And he would give it to her, just not immediately. He didn’t want to force it.

But he didn’t need to, he realized. He sank to the hilt nearly three seconds later, mouth falling open at the new sensation. She was unbelievably _tight._ He wasn’t sure how she expected him to last.

“Rey, sweetheart,” he breathed, dropping onto a single forearm and allowing his free hand to make its way between their bodies until he found her clit, rolling it under the pads of his fingers. “You’re so _tight._ ” 

She didn’t respond, insead moaned and rolled her hips upward, drawing him deeper. He sucked in another breath and tried to calm himself. It had barely been thirty seconds and he was nearing the edge like a sixteen year old boy. He needed to be better than that, he realized. Needed to give her what she deserved.

Steeling himself, he closed his eyes for a moment before drawing himself out and pressing back in harder. She seemed to like it, if her face was an indicator. Her eyes had screwed shut and she moaned, inching herself down the bed and onto his cock. He repeated the action, this time ensuring that his fingers were working her properly, rubbing at that bundle of nerves while she writhed, his name on the tip of her tongue.

Over and over, he had to listen to her cry his name.

“Ben, Ben, _Ben,_ was all she could say as he continued moving, the end nearing as he prayed that she was near.

“Sweetheart, I can’t--” he breathed, pressing her lips into her cheek as he approached his end. She turned to face him then, lips parted as she nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him down into a kiss. 

And before he knew it, he was spilling into the condom, a huff of breath escaping his lips as he pulled his face away from her, eyes snapped shut. She remained silent and unmoving underneath him, waiting for him to make the first move.

“Rey,” he breathed, sighing as he forced himself to pull out, backing down her body.

But he wasn’t done with her yet. He didn’t think he’d ever be done with her.

He sank down her body again, this time bracketing both of her thighs on each side of his head. It only took her a moment to wrap her fingers through his hair, moaning at the first contact of his tongue and clit.

He moaned into her, sucking her into his mouth sharply as he drowned in her taste, in her scent, surrounding himself and wishing that it would never face.

“Oh my God,” she finally said, gripping his hair more tightly, arching off of the bed. “Ben, please,” she begged, grinding her face down onto his lips. And he didn’t mind; he actually found that he loved her eagerness. He wanted to give her <>more, but it would have to wait for another day. “I--I--!” she finally gasped, nearly ripping at the roots of his hair from her spot in the pillows, bucking under him, being held down by his strong hands a moment later. “I’m--I’m--” she was crying, rolling her head back and forth at the top of the bed, letting out a loud cry as she finally let go.

He didn’t stop as she came down, carefully guiding her through it. Not too rough, just enough for her to feel the pressure of his tongue, and she didn’t seem to mind.

As she took a deep breath, he took one last lap through her folds, cherishing the taste of her as if he’d never get it again.

Her chest was still heaving when he brought himself to the top of the bed. His cock wasn’t hard, and he didn’t blame himself. He was plenty happy with the outcome of the night. Burying his face in Rey <>twice had been a dream come true.

He gathered her up into his arms a moment later, sitting slightly higher on the pillows than she was. She hummed along with him, placing her cheek against his chest as they both got comfortable.

It was silent for a moment as they both caught their breath, the hum of the heat interrupting the silence that they were basking in. He desperately wanted to say something but his mind was blank, lips parted but silent as he stared at the ceiling.

“I should have known you didn’t know what an eggplant meant,” she finally laughed, slapping him lightly in the chest before snuggling closer.

And, for once, he was glad to be old.

**Author's Note:**

> Obligatory self promotion of my twitter [Here!](https://twitter.com/xoxmeh)


End file.
